


Audition

by persephone_garnata



Series: Getting the Part [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural auditions, Unresolved Sexual Tension, unkind caricatures of Supernatural executive producers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_garnata/pseuds/persephone_garnata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles is auditioning for a new TV show. There's only one other guy reading for the main part so this should be easy, right? Only problem is, the other guy is so gorgeous Jensen's having trouble concentrating on his lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deangirl28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deangirl28/gifts).



> Written for this prompt from Deangirl28: "Could you write a jensenxjared fic where, where they meet before the supernatural audition and hit it off. And are sad because they might not see each other again. But when they do see each other they try to be professional so the Winchester dynamic won't be ruined but of course they can't deny they're feelings. It's up to you how it ends. I prefer top jensen but I'm not opposed if you write him as a bottom as long as he's not needy about it. Thank you"
> 
> I originally intended to write just one story for this prompt but then I got a bit carried away and decided to make it into a series of more-or-less standalone short fics. Second part to follow soon. My intention is to get gradually more nsfw as the series goes on, so this part is G-rated but the next one will be probably T or M and then we'll be up to E by the end.

Audition

                ‘So this is what, a horror thing? They want me to play some kid who goes around hunting ghosts with his brother? Sounds goofy.’

                ‘Give it a try, Jensen. This could be the next Buffy, you know.’

                ‘Yeah, or it could be the next Tru Calling.’

                ‘Don’t be that way. You can’t turn everything down, or you’ll never make me any money.’

                ‘Sure.’ Jensen sighed. ‘I’ll give it a try. Do you know who else is in the running?’

                ‘Just you and some lanky guy who was in The Gilmore Girls. Jared Paladacky or whatever his name is.’

                ‘Who?’

                ‘Jared Padawacky. Pawaducky. Jabberwocky. Whatever the hell he’s called. Anyway, don’t worry about him, you’ll blow him out of the water.’

                ‘Sure I will.’

                Jensen hung up, sighed again, and rubbed at his eyes, where a headache had started to form. Talking to his agent resulted in good parts – sometimes, and headaches – always.

 

***

 

                Jensen walked into the nondescript waiting area, takeout coffee cup in his hand. Disappointingly, his competition for the part of Sam Winchester had already arrived, and sat sprawled in the middle of the three chairs, long legs stretched out awkwardly as if the furniture was too small for him. He was wearing battered jeans, an Abercrombie and Fitch sweatshirt, and a beanie hat. He looked like an overgrown fourteen year old. No way was this dude getting the part.

                ‘Hey, you must be Jensen Ackles.’ The kid looked up, and smiled, and Jensen saw he had dimples, and a cute little mole just to the left of his nose.

                Cute? Don’t get distracted, Jensen. He’s the competition. This is no time to be exploring that whole bi-curious thing.

                ‘Yeah, I’m Jensen,’ he said, ‘you must be Jared.’ He didn’t attempt to say the last name.

                ‘In the flesh and at your service.’ Another smile, and Jesus, did he have to say ‘at your service?’ like that? Was he trying to be flirtatious, or was he just being friendly? And what was that twang in his voice? Could he be…?

                ‘You’re not from Texas, are you?’ he asked.

That smile broadened, and those dimples deepened. ‘I sure am. San Antonio, born and bred.’

Why did that make his heart do a silly little swoop? Plenty of people are from Texas. It’s a big state. No reason to get excited. None at all. Just nerves. Nerves about the big audition. Nothing to do with this puppyish almost-teenager.

‘I’m from Dallas.’

‘Awesome.’ Oh god, just when he thought that smile couldn’t get any wider…

Before they could spend any time reminiscing about growing up in the Lone Star State, a suit came in, brandishing a wad of papers.

‘Hi boys,’ he said, ‘glad you’re here.’ He didn’t look glad. He looked like actors were a tiresome inconvenience.

 ‘I’ve got your scripts for you. Ten minutes to take a look, and then you’re up. Coffee’s over there if you need it.’

He waved his hand vaguely at a coffee jug on a stand, handed the scripts out, and wandered off. Jensen drained the last of his own coffee, tossed the paper cup, sat down – Jared scooting his legs out of the way – and leafed through the script, muttering the lines under his breath. Next to him, Jared did the same, the two of them talking almost in unison at times. Jensen tried his best to ignore him. The script was as goofy as he’d feared it might be: ghosts, demons, and daddy issues seemed to be the main themes.

Then both he and Jared said aloud, at exactly the same time ‘Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45.’

They met each other’s eyes, and laughed.

                ‘This script’s a bit… isn’t it?’ Jensen murmured.

                ‘I dunno, I think it’s got potential – if they cast the right guy as Sam, of course.’

                That smile again, cheekier than before, this time with the head tilted to one side and the shoulders slightly raised. Dark hair poked out from beneath the beanie hat. Jensen looked away before he spent too long following the contours of that jawline and the cute little dimple in his chin he hadn’t noticed before and Jesus Christ man stop thinking he’s cute!

                Jensen grunted a little. ‘Maybe. I kinda prefer the older brother. He’s got more balls.’ He put on a ridiculously deep, over-serious voice. ‘Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what’s out there.’ And Jared laughed, harder than before, and Jensen realized he liked making him laugh. A lot.

                Okay stop it. Stop it right now. This guy might be cuter than a basket full of puppies, but he’s the competition. And also, a GUY. You’re not at theater school now, Jensen.

                He cleared his throat and looked back down at the script, the words dancing in front of his eyes. Before he could make them settle down, the suit came back in.

                ‘Ready, boys?’ he said, and Jensen briefly wondered how he’d respond if he answered ‘no’. Probably best not to find out.

                ‘Sure,’ he said, and stood up. Jared stood up too, and Jesus how tall was this guy? Being towered over was not a sensation Jensen was particularly used to.

                ‘This way,’ said the suit, and led them through a rather low gray door.

                ‘Don’t bang your head, beanpole,’ said Jensen, standing by to let Jared go first.

                Jared paused in the doorway – stooped over – and looked him up and down.

                ‘Hey,’ he said, ‘you’d probably be as tall as me if I pushed your knees together.’

                With that, he turned around and went through the door, leaving Jensen to trail behind, wondering if this guy was trying to flirt with him on purpose, or just totally freaking adorable. Or both.  

 

***

 

A few minutes later, and Jensen was sitting on a not-very-comfortable chair in a small windowless room, reading through the script as Sam Winchester, while a bored cameraman focused on him from the corner and a short, balding suit with a squeaky voice read the part of Dean Winchester. Badly. Jensen tried his best, but his mind kept wandering back to the man in the beanie hat. God, he wanted to make him laugh again, make him smile and see those dimples, wanted to pull off that stupid hat and ruffle his hair and wrap his legs around his and wrestle him onto the couch and –

Concentrate, man! This is an audition, not a lovesick teenager’s diary!

After who-knew-how-long, the first suit came in and had a whispered conversation with the balding guy. Then they both looked over at Jensen, and Mr Baldie nodded.

‘We’re going to try something different,’ he said.

‘Er, okay,’ said Jensen, wondering if ‘try something different’ was code for ‘you can go home now.’

‘We’re going to bring you and Jared in to the same room, have you read together.’

‘What, like, in unison?’ Jensen asked stupidly, remembering them reciting that stupid line about the .45 together.

Baldie laughed. ‘No, we want Jared to read Sam, while you read Dean.’

‘Oh right.’ Great, he’d already been relegated to reading lines at someone else’s audition. This totally sucked. At least Dean got to say ‘I love the Smurfs’.

A minute later, and Jared came in, smiling apologetically and even more gorgeous than before. Wait, gorgeous? Since when had he been upgraded from ‘cute’ to ‘gorgeous’?

Since now, apparently, as he folded himself into a too-small chair just opposite Jensen. With the two suits, two actors, and cameraman – not to mention the camera itself – all squashed into the tiny room, there was hardly space to breathe. They were sitting so close they had to kind of alternate their legs – with Jensen’s left leg in between Jared’s, and Jared’s left leg in between his - to stop their knees touching. Jensen couldn’t stop thinking about Jared’s quip about pushing his knees together. The two suits were nearly as close, but somehow, that didn’t seem to matter.

‘Right, go!’ said the balding suit.

Jensen took a couple of deep breaths, even panted a bit. Because his character had just been fighting, so would be a bit out of breath. That was definitely the reason. Nothing to do with the close proximity of this gorgeous, tall, adorable, gorgeous man.

‘Whoa, easy tiger!’

Jared breathed as heavily as he’d just done, and oh boy was it hot. ‘Dean?’

Jensen laughed. The script told him to laugh. It came out sounding all nervous and fake, not  like the easy laughs he and Jared had shared before, but hey, it got the job done.

‘You scared the crap out of me!’ Jared glanced up at him, his jaw set angrily, but his eyes – hazel eyes – Jensen saw – soft. Vulnerable, almost.

‘That’s ‘cause you’re out of practice.’ God, his voice sounded breathy, suggestive… so not appropriate for a guy talking to his brother. He wouldn’t have been surprised if the suits had stopped the audition right then and asked him to leave.

But nobody seemed to notice anything amiss. They carried on, read through the rest of the scene, and then a couple of other scenes. The atmosphere in the little room got hotter and hotter and stuffier and stuffier. Jared pulled off his beanie, revealing a mop of adorably untamed dark hair. Jensen had to grip hard on the edges of his script to prevent himself from reaching over and running his fingers through it.

Just concentrate on the script, Jensen. Say the lines. Breathe deep. Gonna get through this.

‘You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later, you’re going to have to face up to who you really are.’

‘And – that’ll do!’. Baldie fanned himself with his copy of the script and tugged on his collar. ‘Phew, it’s hot in here, isn’t it?’ He turned to the other suit. ‘I think we’ve seen enough, don’t you?’

The other guy looked up from his phone long enough to shrug. ‘Sure.’

‘Great. Well, thank you so much for reading guys. We’ll let you go now, and we’ll make sure to call you real soon.’

That sounded like a brush-off, but at least it was over. He could get out of the over-heated room and catch a breath of air at last.

They all filed out, the suits filtering off deeper into the building, he and Jared ending up back in the waiting area.

‘That seemed to go pretty well, huh?’ said Jared, drifting over to the coffee jug.

‘For you, maybe. They had me reading for a different part.’

‘Maybe they liked you for the other guy.’

Jensen shrugged, and hung around, torn between wanting to get outside, back to his favorite coffee shop for a strong Americano and that difficult-but-inevitable phone call with his agent, and not wanting to leave Jared just yet. After all, they’d probably never see each other again, and he wanted to look at him for just a little bit longer, memorize the lines of his face, the swoop of his cute little upturned nose and the shape of his soft-looking lips as he took a sip from his coffee and then pulled a disgusted expression which wrinkled up his whole face. In a totally adorable way.

‘Ew, how long’s this coffee been here? It’s totally gross. And mostly cold.’

‘Hey, I know a great little coffee place just round the corner, I was just about to go there myself, wanna come with me?’ The words were out of Jensen’s mouth before he’d properly thought them through. Jeez, what was he doing, asking this guy he’d just met out for coffee with him?

Jared’s face lit up with another one of his gorgeous dimpled smiles. ‘Sure, I’d love to.’

‘Great. Let’s, er, go then.’

Oh god, thought Jensen, as he led the way out of the building, what am I doing? This was really not the plan here, not the plan at all. But somehow, this Jared Pada-whoosit had managed to derail all his plans, and Jensen found he didn’t mind one little bit.


End file.
